


Лера и Валера

by Bee4



Series: kiev.com.ua [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лерочки с головой был совсем непорядок. Лерочка любил женские шмотки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лера и Валера

У Лерочки с головой был совсем непорядок. Лерочка любил женские шмотки. Чувственное скольжение подола по обтянутым колготками бедрам, порочность чулок, оставляющих простор для фантазии, восхитительно тонкие кружевные трусики - все это заводило Лерочку с пол-оборота лет с тринадцати, с тех пор, как он впервые примерял смеха ради мамин прикид. Нет, он никогда не хотел стать девчонкой. Он просто считал, что им, сукам, чертовски повезло с одеждой, потому что в мужской, грубой и прямолинейной, не было места ни тайне, ни чувственности, ни, тем более, терпкому привкусу порока.  
Валерий Иванович тоже так считал. Уже. Потому что до встречи с Лерочкой, сам не подозревал о такой изысканной извращенности собственного вкуса. Теперь же друзья завидовали юной восхитительно длинноногой и приятно молчаливой блондинке-любовнице, а Валерий Иванович, тиская под подолом кусающего губы Лерочку, старался не думать, почему ни жена Лидия Павловна, ухоженная и все еще красивая, ни бывшая любовница Вера ни разу не превращали его в похотливого хищного зверюгу одним капризным движением губ - как могло играючи сделать это странное создание, перетекающее из пола в пол с легкостью ртути.   
Так они и жили.

***

 

Лидия Павловна смотрела, как отъезжает от кирпичной "хрущевки" машина мужа, а потом вышла и направилась в подъезд. В подъезде пахло котами и жареной картошкой, и Лидия Павловна, звонко перебирая каблуками по замызганным ступенькам, придерживая подол норковой шубы, чувствовала себя одновременно глупо, зло и устало. Та давняя история с Верочкой возвращалась, и снова ей приходилось все брать в свои руки и надеяться, что эта девочка окажется такой же понимающей и уступчивой, так же не станет претендовать. "Только бы не беременная", - с затаенным ужасом думалось ей. Хотя эти молоденькие - им бы гулять, какие уж там дети. Но а вдруг хочет утащить, из семьи, и тогда... Лидия Павловна вспомнила, как сама отвозила залетевшую Верочку к своему доктору, а потом, спустя два года, рожая Сашеньку, со страхом ждала возмездия за того убитого ребенка, и только когда ей положили на грудь краснолицего, сердито орущего басом младенца, и врач, улыбаясь, поздравила с дочкой, отпустило, и она плакала, счастливо и облегченно, благодаря Бога, незлобивую Верочку и врачей. И вот теперь опять. Какая-то новая пассия. Вполне годящаяся мужу в дочери.  
За что?  
Дверь была новая, железная, а звонок с белой пипкой старый, и рядом с ним, прямо на стене чем-то похожим на красный лак был написан номер квартиры. Она позвонила. Текущие минуты казались ей вязкими и ощутимо тяжелыми. А потом щелкнул замок, и дверь распахнулась.  
Стоящий на пороге растрепанный высокий мальчик в теплом банном халате сонно щурился, кусал губу, давя зевок. Потом удивленно спросил:  
\- А вам кого?  
\- Позови сестру, - выдавила озадаченная Лидия Павловна, а сонный мальчишка недоуменно свел темные брови, и плотнее стянул на груди расходящийся халат, будто хотел в него закутаться, спрятаться от ее пристального недоброго взгляда.  
\- Какую сестру? У меня нет...  
Лидия Павловна покачнулась. Догадка, невероятная, ошеломляющая вдруг навалилась на нее, закружила голову, ударила под колени.   
\- О Господи, - только и смогла сказать она, и все смотрела, смотрела, не в силах поверить до конца, осознать полностью, а сквозь мальчишеские черты, сквозь узкобедрую фигуру и кадык на высокой шее проступали черты той самой девочки с фотографий, белокурого бесстыжего ангела, ее неожиданной юной соперницы.  
\- О Господи, - повторила она, прижала ладонь к губам, и ее отчаянно истерически затошнило.  
\- Я воды… сейчас... только не падайте...  
Мальчишка поспешно убежал и вернулся со стаканом. Расплескивая на пальцы, Лидия Павловна забрала, замечая внезапно, что и у него дрожат руки. Жадно глотнула холодную водопроводную воду, сипло спросила, сама не зная зачем:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Валера, - тихо ответил мальчик, и спешно подхватил ее под локоть. - А вы... его жена?

***  
– Оденься посимпатичнее, детка, - попросил Валерий Иванович в перерыве между боями за светлое капиталистическое будущее. – Ну, что-то особенное. Ты понимаешь. Ближе к ночи буду.   
Конкуренты наседали, и уставший, как черт, после изматывающего четырехчасового заседания Валерий Иванович уже предвкушал: приедет в уютную крохотную квартирку, примет душ в недавно установленной гидромассажной кабине, а потом приласкает отзывчивого Лерочку, растворяя в пьянящем запретном удовольствии заботы и нервотрепку тяжелого рабочего дня.   
\- Угу, - буркнула детка, но Валерий Иванович на неприветливый тон внимания не обратил. Проворковал нежно, отворачиваясь от проходящих на перекур членов совета директоров.  
\- Что тебе привезти, моя сладость?   
\- Себя, - уже не так угрюмо ответили ему, и внутри Валерия Ивановича, акулы бизнеса и «редкостного мудака», по мнению некоторых сотрудников, прокатилась теплая нежность. Надо же…  
\- Без себя точно не приеду, - хохотнул он в трубку, отчего-то растрогавшись, как в детстве, когда таскал домой пушистых дворовых котят. – До встречи.  
Возвращаясь в конференц-зал, он грелся мыслями о ночи, взбодрившись от этого и преисполнившись свежего энтузиазма. «А Тушинов-то на коксе сидит», - сказал один из конкурентов своему коммерческому директору, увидев блестящий взгляд Валерия Ивановича, - «Небось, дунул в сортире». Коммерческий директор так не думал, потому что сидел на коксе сам и отлично знал симптомы, но возражать начальству не стал, только глубокомысленно покивал, соглашаясь.   
Но все же конкурент был недалек от истины. По поводу наркотика.

Проезжая мимо расцвеченных огнями вечерних магазинов, Валерий Иванович думал, что нужно купить ребенку шубу. Закутать его голенького, в этих муленружевских чулках на подвязках во что-то пушисто-невесомое - огненно-рыжую лису или темно-орехового с палевым соболя, и любоваться плечами и шеей в ласкающем окаймлении дорогого меха. В таких романтично-гусарских мыслях он и позвонил в знакомую дверь. И разочарованно нахмурился, когда она распахнулась.  
\- Ну я же просил, - протянул вместо приветствия, а Лерочка отступил, пропуская его в квартиру, и пошел на кухню, буднично поинтересовавшись: «Кушать будешь?». Как самая что ни на есть обычная жена, затурканная домашней работой и давно забившая на безупречный маникюр, прическу и наряды. Валерий Иванович проводил взглядом попу, обтянутую простыми джинсовыми шортиками, и восхитился извращенной Лерочкиной фантазией, ощутив вдруг, что этот образ юной ненакрашенной жены, которая пахнет, если уткнуться в шею, не дорогущими духами, а уютным теплом и кухней, неожиданно возбуждает. Не изысканная дорогая стерва, а покорная домашняя девочка. Валерий Иванович перестал злиться на отсутствие чулочек и подвязок и пошел лапать свою девочку, запускать руки в проймы растянутой черной майки, прижиматься грудью к трогательно торчащим лопаткам.   
Толкались и переворачивались в бурлящей воде тугие пузатые вареники, «девочка» медленно ворошила лопаточкой шкворчащий золотистый лук, а он нашептывал что-то ласковое, прихватывал губами мягкую мочку и понимал, что пожрать не успеют. Нагнет он сейчас Лерочку прямо тут, на кухонном столе, стянет шортики, под которыми – уже проверил – белья не определялось, и понесется душа в рай, а тело к оргазму.   
Но тут Лерочка вдруг отшвырнул лопатку так, что брызнуло раскаленным маслом во все стороны, развернулся и сказал, глядя глаза в глаза, вцепившись в его руки – то ли оттолкнуть, то ли не отпускать.  
\- Здесь утром была твоя жена. Какого черта, Валер?..  
Ночью Валерий Иванович орал на жену. Свою - настоящую, паспортную. Орал некрасиво, багровея от ярости, и Лидия Павловна даже испугалась, что мужа хватит инсульт.   
А потом, холодно взглянув на нее, веско процедил: «Еще раз сунешься к нам, разведусь» - и было в его тоне и взгляде что-то такое, от чего глотающей слезы Лидии Павловне стало очень-очень страшно. 

 

***

 

Она позвонила в его дверь еще раз. Спустя несколько месяцев, после ночи, в которую Валерий Иванович в очередной раз не пришел домой.   
Он стоял перед ней молча, недвижимый, пахнущий сигаретами, духами и ее мужем.  
\- Отпусти его… - еле слышно сказала она, оседая на тумбочку, измучавшаяся от мыслей, переживаний и того, что давно не понимала, давно даже не могла придумать, что еще делать, как все исправить и вернуть. – Отпусти. Зачем он тебе? А у нас… дочь…  
Это было унизительно - так пресмыкаться, но она понимала это умом, а все остальное ее существо было как в бреду, как пьяное, и реальность уже давно утекала в какие-то далёка, оставляя абсурд, в который превратилась ее жизнь.   
\- Лера…  
Так странно, что его звали, как и мужа. Будто символичный зловещий знак судьбы. «Валерка», «Лерыч». Когда-то муж был тоже молодой и смешливый парень, а теперь ему сорок пять, и он изменяет ей с мальчиком, который играет в девочку. Она ухватилась за майку, модно-растянутую, длинную, с каким-то совершенно сумасшедшим ярким принтом, обессилено ткнулась лбом в плоский мальчишеский живот, едва ли отчетливо понимая, что делает.   
Когда все изменилось? Когда она из девочки-умницы, красавицы, старосты курса - бесшабашные вечеринки до утра, сон на лекциях, шампанское из горлышка и теплые руки и губы Валерки Тушинова - превратилась в скучную семейную матрону с ребенком и мужем? Магазины, заботы, кружки для Сашеньки, секс раз в неделю - потому что Тушинов возвращается заполночь, а она уже спит, умаявшись в вечном дневном круговороте. А потом вот так… Потом такое вот юное, бесстыжее, готовое всегда и везде.   
Она замычала, жмурясь, а под руками скользили гладкие лосины… а ведь правда же лосины, совершенно бабские, в облипку, как в восьмидесятых, которые она застала школьницей, а внизу живота вдруг откровенно и сладко заныло так, что захотелось стиснуть ноги, зажимая грубый шовчик на джинсах. У нее была когда-то девочка. Соседка по комнате в общежитии, и все получилось случайно, когда валялись и болтали на кровати под неяркий свет электрокамина, и поцелуи, тугие соски между губ, мокрое на пальцах запомнилось как приключение, яркое и волнующее. И сейчас Лидия Павловна вдруг с пугающей ясностью поняла, что чувствует ее муж, когда обнимает ЭТО. Когда все сигнальные системы орут, что девочка же - гладкая, тонкая, пахнущая девочкой, пусть разгульной и уставшей, а потом пальцы натыкаются на пах, потом не находят груди, и этот режущий диссонанс взрывает мозг порочным, сладко-зудящим, как болячка, интересом.   
Он даже не попытался отстраниться. Так и стоял, свесив руки, будто литой бездушный манекен с витрины. А она, как кошка, бездумно терлась лицом о его живот, гладила стройные ноги, сминала пальцами талию, напитываясь лихорадочным возбуждением, понимая, что сейчас, вот просто сейчас сползет на колени в этом темном коридоре, стягивая с него белье, лаская его ртом, как всегда любила, а потом даст. Тридцатисемилетняя, замужняя, брошенная. Этому мальчишке-сопернику. И только уже от мысли, от кощунственной, как самая тайная фантазия, мысли, что они с мужем могут поделить это на двоих, она едва не кончила.   
\- Хватит.   
Лидия Павловна даже сперва не поняла, что произошло. Просто стало холодно ладоням и губам. Она еще рвано дышала, машинально терла горло дрожащими пальцами, приходя в себя, а он отступил еще на шаг, морща агрессивно губу, как оскалившийся пес, и брезгливо процедил:  
\- Пошли вон отсюда. Плевал я на вас и вашу дочь. Сучка.  
Она поднялась. Внутри вымораживало до поджавшегося живота, только в груди дергалась, болезненно ныла какая-то струнка, и, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Он смотрел на нее в упор, щуря глаза в смазанной черной подводке - блядское белокурое ведьмино семя, и на какое-то мгновение ей стало жутко от этого пронзительного недоброго взгляда. Будто взглянула на нее из глубины веков та самая виевская панночка, мстительная, потусторонне - красивая нечисть, способная свести с ума.   
«Ты и так уже чокнулась. И перечитала Гоголя», - сказал холодный отрезвляющий голос в голове Лидии Павловны, она моргнула, и наваждение исчезло. Перед ней стоял молоденький смазливый пидорасик в бабских шмотках, которому бы не мешало умыться и расчесаться. Чтобы не походить на изрядно оттраханную дальнобойщиками шлюху.   
\- Уходите!  
Лидия Павловна молча, уже совершенно спокойно смерила его взглядом.   
И ушла. 

***

Теперь, как и когда-то в детстве, она фантазировала. Ходя по магазинам, ожидая Сашеньку с танцев, сидя в холле Дома культуры, улыбаясь таким же мамашам, далекая от их разговоров про предстоящие новогодние утренники, где лучше фитнес и «а мой муж говорит». Если бы они знали, что она, вежливо кивающая им, думает на самом деле не о прелестном костюмчике для дочери к празднику, а о том, как бы было славно обкромсать этой патлатой твари волосы, вот так - намотав на кулак и оттянув башку назад, чтобы натянулась беззащитно длинная шея с мальчишеским кадыком. Она непроизвольно сжимала кулаки и улыбалась, представляя, как после такой экстремальной стрижки паскудник будет походить на линялого крысеныша с торчащими ушами и красными зареванными глазками. О да! Он непременно будет реветь. По-бабьи, хлюпая носом, с подвыванием и просьбами помиловать. Мамаши смотрели на ее отвлеченную улыбку, рассеянный взгляд, устремленный в окно, и завидовали, приписывая Лидии Павловне роскошного любовника, о котором, несомненно, она и вздыхает, теребя ручки дорогой сумочки от Миу-Миу.   
Самая сладостная месть случалась перед сном, перед тем, когда она засыпала. Уютно устроившись в постели, закутавшись в кокон теплого одеяла, она прислушивалась какое-то время к возне Сашеньки в своей кроватке, а потом предавалась мыслям, порадовавшим бы не одного психотерапевта. В детстве ей почему-то хотелось иметь гномика, а лучше парочку. Упитанных таких гномиков с круглыми оттопыренными попками, чтобы жили под кроватью, и их можно было пороть и всячески наказывать. Время от времени. Почему-то маленькой Лидочке ужасно нравилось представлять, как гномики будут пищать от ее шлепков, а потом она будет утирать им слезки, прощать и кормить конфетами. Сейчас она не собиралась никого ничем кормить. В ее фантазиях была боль, страх и много крови. И белобрысый сученыш, раздавленным червем корчащийся у ее ног. Смутно она осознавала, что в этих фантазиях, где мужнину подстилку насиловали во все дыры десятки безликих мачо, кроме желания увидеть соперника униженным, есть и что-то эротическое, запредельно-странное и неправильное - такое, о чем не то что не скажешь вслух, но и лишний раз не подумаешь. Она попыталась посмотреть рейп-порно, но ей стало смешно и противно от постановочных потуг режиссера и вида нелепых «бдсмных» атрибутов.   
Такие фантазии приносили Лидии облегчение. И она даже могла улыбаться мужу и готовить ему завтраки без желания зарядить омлетом в его самодовольную рожу. А муж совсем свихнулся. Нагло приходил ночевать через день, буркал что-то невнятное на ее вопросы, а однажды она случайно, совершенно случайно, проезжая на машине по Саксаганского, увидела, как он тащит из магазина мехов роскошную длинную шубу.   
Последней каплей стало утро, когда он, надевая галстук, вдруг объявил, что на Новый Год улетает по делам, а она с Сашенькой может поехать к маме. Праздновать. Мама же наверняка очень скучает по внучке, и вообще уже давно пора проветрить ребенка и дать ему отдых от всех этих кружков, английского и столицы, полной смога и прочей вредной для ребенка дряни. Лидия, опешив от такой наглости, смотрела на него, и ей очень хотелось затянуть элегантно-серую шелковую тряпку у него на шее. Туго. «Что это за странные командировки?», - наконец, сухо поинтересовалась она, а муж прошел мимо,и, надевая пиджак, так же сухо бросил: «Какая тебе разница? Не лезь в мою жизнь, и всем от этого будет хорошо». Так и сказал - будто его жизнь была уже давно чем-то отличным от ее жизни и жизни их дочери.  
И Лидия Павловна вдруг очень ясно осознала, что Тушинов одержим, что эта шлюха неопределенного пола что-то с ним сделала. Эта бессмысленная жестокость к своим родным, эта внезапная извращенная похоть, поглотившая его, не могли быть просто так, взяться ниоткуда.   
Почти с нежностью вспомнилась Верочка. Уличенная в связи с женатым мужиком, она краснела, бледнела, лепетала наивные оправдания и приняла все условия с видимым облегчением, так никогда и не проболтавшись любовнику. Белобрысая дрянь сдала ее в первый же день, и, судя по всему, совершенно не мучалась угрызениями совести. Ненормально красивый Лерочка представился ей чем-то вроде изысканного паразита, присосавшегося к ее семье, питающийся ее мужем, ее унижением, счастьем ее дочери и натуральными шубами. У нее не хватало сил его вывести. Паразит держался крепко. И ртом и жопой - причем в буквальном смысле, но отравить-то ему жизнь было вполне возможно. Она даже удивилась, почему эта мысль раньше не приходила ей в голову, почему только в фантазиях она могла стыдливо мстить.   
Так Лидия Павловна поняла, что она будет делать. 

 

***

Окрыленная идеей, получившая внезапно цель в жизни - не долгоиграющую, типа вырастить ребенка, сделать человеком, выдать замуж, а вполне ощутимую и благородную, она чувствовала себя, как раньше, сильной, уверенной и решительной. Жизнь обрела вкус, и стоило себе признаться, что налет опасности, темное злорадство и азартная циничная злость оказались весьма бодрящими приправами к обыденности. И бог с тем, что Олег, и раньше помогавший ей в раскрытии мужниного адюльтера и его последствий, как-то странно на нее посмотрел, когда она изложила просьбу, и негромко сказал, помолчав, видимо обдумав ее слова: «Это будет недешево». Пускай. Разве имели значения деньги? Тем более, они у нее были. «Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать». По его лицу уже не было понятно, о чем он думает, и она была ему благодарна за этот скупой профессиональный ответ. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы ее отговаривали. Она поцеловала его в щеку - впервые за многие годы их знакомства, он проводил ее к машине. Это было приятно. Ей всегда почему-то казалось, что Олег в нее чуточку влюблен.   
Мир готовился к Новому Году. Засыпанная снегом столица сияла гирляндами, у главной елки приставали к прохожим ряженые в костюмах зайцев, предлагали фотографию на память. Сашенька, обычно капризно швырявшаяся даже швейцарским шоколадом, бодро кочевала с утренника на утренник и трескала за обе щеки дешевые конфеты из подарков, сияя глазами на паклевые бороды Дедов Морозов и усталых Снегурочек. Лидия Павловна пребывала в какой-то странно-болезненной эйфории, была подвижна, говорлива и много улыбалась, будто выпила ровно столько, что бы мир вокруг казался прекрасным, но еще не достаточно для жестокого утреннего похмелья. Тушинов и тот приглядывался к ней заинтересованно и даже соизволил отметить, что она хорошо выглядит - когда им пришлось идти на юбилей к общему другу. Видимо, женщину красила не только любовь, но и отчаянная ненависть тоже.  
Но, когда ей позвонил Олег, и скупо сообщил, что все готово, не готова оказалась сама Лидия Павловна. «Неужели предвкушение мести слаще, чем сама месть?», - подумалось ей, после того, как, отложив замолчавший телефон, она сидела на диване, замерев, будто получив не долгожданную новость, а известие о смерти близкого. Суровая определенность оказалась какой-то странной, пропитанной терпким привкусом опасливого ожидания - как бывает, когда смотришь фильм ужасов, и уже звучит басовитая музыка, и главный герой зачем-то крадется в темноте туда, куда нормальный человек не попрется даже солнечным днем. Лидия Павловна решительно взяла себя в руки, выпила стопку коньяку и смыла это неприятное дергающее ощущение в желудок, где оно и осталось, притаившись до поры до времени.  
Он забрал ее не на своем джипе, а на незнакомой, заляпанной грязным снегом машине. Лидия Павловна, в дутой куртке и вязаном шарфе, уйдя с фитнеса на полчаса раньше обычного, закинула сумку на заднее сидение, нервно хмыкнула, усаживаясь рядом с ним:   
\- Я правильно выгляжу?».   
\- Вполне, - ответил Олег, накануне попросивший одеться «неброско», еще раз окинул ее взглядом, задержался на лице, и, улыбнувшись, принялся спрашивать всякую бытовую успокаивающую чушь. Под ровный гул мотора они говорили о предстоящем празднике, Олег смеялся, рассказывая, как выбирали дочери платье, называл ее «малявка», хотя дочь у него была уже взрослая, в выпускном классе, Лидия Павловна, согревшись в теплом салоне, тоже улыбалась, делилась Сашенькиными капризами и новогодними планами, а потом машина остановилась.   
Серое трехэтажное здание под железнодорожной насыпью, огороженное высоким забором, могло быть чем угодно: пром -, строй - или еще какой-нибудь базой, но его не довели до ума – экономический кризис, а может, просто привычная отечественная бестолковая халатность - и дом так и стоял через дорогу от конечной станции метро, наполовину застекленный новенькими стеклопакетами, наполовину зияющий щербатыми окнами. В пустом дворе неаккуратно торчали вмерзшие в бугристую грязь доски и какой-то строительный хлам,, но сам дом оказался обитаем. Олег, открыв еще обтянутую разлохматившимся целлофаном дверь, пропустил ее вперед. В лицо пахнуло теплом, влажно-сырым запахом штукатурки и сигарет, приглушенно урчал телевизор, мужские невнятные голоса гомонили где-то там же, в глубине этажа. Здесь уже был пол, но мусор так же хрустел под ногами, они пробрались между наваленными пакетами с цементом и церрозитом, и Лидия Павловна пару раз запнулась. Олег, поддержав ее под локоть, негромко попросил подождать и исчез в сумрачной темноте коридора. Она стояла и от нечего делать озиралась, противное дергающее ощущение переползло под ребра и тихонько там угнездилось, отдаваясь пульсом в живот. Она с удивлением чувствовала, что боится. Только чего, не понимала. То ли того, что предстояло увидеть, то ли это был первобытный иррациональный страх перед насилием, живущий в каждой бабе с начала веков и приглушенный обманчиво-безопасным налетом цивилизации. Лидия Павловна машинально терла холодными ладонями горящие щеки, бесцельно разглядывая какой-то пыльный рюкзачок, небрежно брошенный у стены: белый проводок наушников из раззявленного нутра, уголок тетрадки, выкатившееся яблоко в целлофановом пакете - и вдруг поняла, чей он. Пульс под ребрами заколотился частым метрономом, она длинно выдохнула.  
«Они что, забрали его прямо с пар?»  
\- Идем, - появившийся Олег протянул ей руку. – Станешь за мной, ничего…  
Осекся, внимательно посмотрев ей в лицо:  
– Лида? Что-то не так?  
\- Все нормально, - под его испытывающим взглядом ей стало неловко за свою слабость, и это «Лида», звучащее как-то… интимно, будто он был ее… - Идем.  
Олег кивнул, повел ее за собой по узкому коридору, сухо инструктируя:  
\- Ничего не говори. Когда решишь уйти, просто толкни меня в спину. Он не должен тебя ни слышать, ни видеть. Так безопаснее.   
\- Угу, - согласно промычала она, мельком удивившись - а как же он? Он не боится, что его увидят? Но ровно через минуту поняла, что и его слова ей – простая предосторожность.   
Глухо мычащий замурзанный мальчик в жалко сползшей к шее майке и грязных носках, которого методично насиловали, низко пригнув растрепанную голову к бетонному полу, ничего не видел и не слышал. Он навряд ли вообще был в состоянии соображать.  
Потом она стояла под хмурым зимним небом, прикрыв глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Все тело противно дрожало. Олег стоял рядом и молча курил. Лидия Павловна жестом попросила у него сигарету, затянулась полной грудью и сипло сказала:  
\- Поехали отсюда.

***

Лидию Павловну накрыло к ночи. До этого, вернувшись домой, она, отправив няню, возилась с Сашенькой, читала вслух дурацкие детские книжки, и от теплого детского тельца под ладонями, привычного детского запаха и звонкого смеха мысли ускользали, размывались в уюте домашнего вечера. А потом разморенная от чрезмерного материнского внимания Сашенька заснула прямо перед телевизором, оставляя ее одну в молчаливой гулкой квартире.  
Лидия Павловна долго укладывала дочь, подтыкала ей, сонно сопящей, теплое одеяльце под бока, потом ушла в душ. Парилась до красной кожи, с закрытыми глазами стоя под колким душем, потом так же долго и методично мазалась кремами, сушила волосы. Потом делать уже стало нечего. Пора было ложиться, но там, в пустой спальне, в тишине и темноте, ее ждал ужас - затапливающий изнутри липкий обморочный ужас, который она изо всех сил сдерживала, и здесь, на свету, под звуки вновь включенного телевизора ей это пока еще удавалось. Поэтому она сделала себе чаю, щедро плюхнула в него мужниного «Доппельгерца» и села в гостиной.  
Все должно было обойтись. Все не могло не обойтись. Ведь она не идиотка. Она продумала. Она читала про изнасилования, она знала, что жертвы – даже в мыслях слово «жертва», безликое и напитанное трагичностью не хотело ассоциироваться с белобрысым поганцем, но термин есть термин – редко заявляют о насилии. А мужчины - те и вовсе почти никогда. Олег предупредил, что в больницах приказано о любых избиениях сообщать в милицию, поэтому она попросила не бить его. Нет синяков – нет больницы. Нет больницы – нет огласки.  
Она все прочитала о «ремонте». Она знала, что даже, если гаденыш и сунется в милицию, ему, скорее всего, не помогут. А чтобы он наверняка не сунулся, нужно заставить его винить во всем себя. О, Лидия Павловна теперь многое знала о Лерочке, его маленьких слабостях и грязных секретиках. Малолетняя дрянь любила не только натуральные шубы, но и секс. И, в отличие от первого, второе ее муж, видимо, не мог предоставить в нужном объеме и требуемом качестве, поэтому любовников у Лерочки было множество. Не таких богатых и щедрых, как ее лопух-муженек. Нет. Молодые и случайные. Так что не удивительно, если при такой любвеобильности и неразборчивости, все когда-нибудь завершится подобным образом. И если так, то и винить некого, кроме себя. При чем тут кто-то, и кого искать? Олег, слушая ее, одобрительно кивал, и, ей казалось, даже смотрел с легким восхищением.   
И, наконец, единственный, кто все равно мог поднять шумиху, кому было бы плевать на стыд, на огласку и вину, кто мог бы пойти на все ради своего ребенка, давно с этим самым ребенком не жил. Лерочкина мамаша работала уже не первый год какой-то прислугой в Италии и заботилась о непутевом бесстыжем сыне исключительно путем периодических денежных переводов.   
Она все это продумала, все-все, до единой мелочи, а то, что вдруг упустила, должен был продумать Олег и те безымянные исполнители. Она перетасовывала все это и так и сяк, пытаясь найти изъян, и не находила - так почему же ей было так страшно? До онемевших пальцев, до крика, душным комком ворочающегося в груди. Почему, когда открылась входная дверь, впуская мужа, она вздрогнула, жар бросился ей в голову, оглушая, опаляя лицо, и ей пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, что бы задавить этот рвущийся страх. А Валерий Иванович прошел мимо, коротко взглянув, весь в своих мыслях, с привычной озабоченной складкой между бровей, и только буркнул, без особого, впрочем, интереса:- Чего это ты еще не спишь?

***

В первый день молчания и выслушивания монотонных тоскливых гудков Валерий Иванович занервничал. На второй – разозлился. На третий, когда телефон, наконец, ответил, он уже пребывал в состоянии холодной всепоглощающей ярости. Верочка украдкой приносила кофе и документы на подпись и так же на цыпочках смывалась, чтобы не попасть шефу под горячую руку. Сотрудники пожимали плечами и были категоричны и неожиданно почти правы: «Видно, жена не дала».  
\- Ну и где тебя черти носят? – стараясь быть сдержанным, спросил он, хотя на самом деле хотелось орать матом.   
\- Привет, - ответил невпопад Лерочка. Голос у него был низкий, с урчащей хрипотцой, будто он всю ночь орал и курил. Очень сексуальный голос. И Валерий Иванович почувствовал, как предательские мурашки брызнули по телу от этого многообещающего голоса, но потом он вспомнил про три дня, мгновенно сопоставил тембр, сроки и явное желание абонента спрыгнуть с темы, и снова начал злиться. У Лерочки и раньше случались загулы, когда он по нескольку дней не выходил на связь, а потом взбешенный Валерий Иванович, приносившийся к нему домой, находил дитя в глубоком и мучительном похмелье, изрядно затраханного на вид. Тогда они бурно выясняли отношения, Валерий Иванович обзывался шлюхой и давил на совесть, Лерочка досадливо стонал, что «ничего не было», потом начинал виновато ластиться, шептал, пробираясь умелыми руками в стратегически важные места: «Ну чего ты? Я больше ни с кем… я же тебя люблю», и заканчивалось все, как правило, сексом. После покорно терпящих и заглядывающих в рот Веры и Лиды Лерочка и эта дразнящая неопределенность заставляли Валерия Ивановича чувствовать себя хищником, добыча, которого могла брыкнуться и убежать, а могла сдаться на милость победителя. И в этом был кайф.  
Но всему же, черт возьми, есть свои пределы. Вместо того, что бы с удовольствием предвкушать поездку – роскошный отель на Мальдивах, телефоны и дети до шестнадцати запрещены, целых десять дней океана, солнца и секса в обособленном бунгало, ему, Валерию Ивановичу приходилось нервничать и заботиться о том, чтобы некий безответственный засранец вовремя собрался. Кому это, спрашивается, надо! Все это Валерий Иванович раздраженно вывалил в трубку молчащему Лерочке, ожидая покаянного нытья, готовый благородно сменить гнев на милость и, может быть, даже смотаться перед совещанием потискать провинившегося, прикупив по дороге какую-нибудь дорогую вкуснятину.   
Но последующие слова Лерочки вогнали его в недоуменный шок.  
\- В больнице? – озадаченно переспросил он и нахмурился. – А какого черта ты делаешь в больнице?  
Что Лерочка делает в больнице, Валерий Иванович понял через несколько часов, когда увидел его в холле проктологического центра, безлико обозванного по телефону «пятым этажом хирургического корпуса». Не понять, что произошло, мог бы только слепой, потому что вид осунувшегося Лерочки в нелепом банном халате и тапках на босую ногу, запекшиеся сукровичной коркой уголки порванного рта, и осторожность, с которой он сел боком, тяжело опираясь на скамейку, говорили сами за себя.   
\- Догулялся, - только и сказал в сердцах Валерий Иванович, выдыхая шумно, зло и досадливо. - Блядь. 

***

То, что муж знает, она поняла сразу, едва он вернулся с работы. Валерий Иванович был пьян и угрюм. Уставшая бояться за эти дни, Лидия Ивановна, постепенно погружавшаяся в какое-то вялое, безразличное оцепенение, снова насторожилась, сердце снова заколотилось, как у загнанного зайца, она цепко искала на его лице признаки – чего? - она и сама толком не знала: угрозы, ненависти к ней (хотя откуда бы он догадался про нее?), может быть, жалости и шока, но находила только досаду и брезгливость. Будто ее Тушинов вступил в дерьмо на тротуаре, и ему неистребимо хотелось отряхнуться. Он несколько раз ходил в ванную, шумно умывался, потом прихлебывая, пил чай в кухне, потом сел смотреть телевизор с большой, опасно кренящейся кружкой в руке.   
Что-то пока неясное забрезжило у нее в голове. Какое-то смутное предчувствие, недоверчивое, но, несомненно, приятное. Как предвкушение долгожданного , которого, что уже устал ждать, а оно вдруг готово вот-вот на тебя свалиться. Призрак истерзанного мертвого гаденыша, заваленного отбросами на свалке, и живописные образы самой себя в наручниках и в «воронке» отступили, и Лидия Павловна еле подавила порыв подобраться к мужу и поинтересоваться как бы невзначай, что такое, и чем он так огорчен. Вместо этого, она как заправский разведчик, кружила вокруг, делая вид, что не удивлена, занимаясь привычно-вечерними делами: мыла канючащую Сашеньку, укладывала ее спать, читала на ночь сказку. Тушинова она знала, как свои пять пальцев. Пьяный Тушинов терял всю свою деловую хватку и цинизм, любил пустить сентиментальную слезу над какой-нибудь идеологической ерундой типа голодающих детей в Африке и страдал синдромом «а поговорить?». И то, что он сейчас тупо и молча пялился в экран, говорило не об изменении симптомов, а лишь о глубине поражения. Рано или поздно его должно было прорвать. А поговорить, в конце концов?  
Так и вышло. Когда она в очередной раз прошла мимо него, муж подал голос. Только сказал то, что она совершенно от него не ожидала.  
\- Лидка, - сказал он, заплетаясь языком, глядя на нее мутно и вяло, - на Мальдивы хочешь? Со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> crossdressing


End file.
